Last Days Of Humanity
Last Days Of Humanity (англ.— Последние дни человечества) — голландская (нидерландская) гор-грайнд- группа, основанная в 1989 году в городе Северный Брабант. Музыка группы известна своим бесконечным потоком шума, а так же мощными бласт-битами Марка Палмена. Обложки альбомов группы представляют собой фотографии настоящих обезображенных трупов. Группа имеет очень дурную славу из-за того, что распадается каждые 2-3 года, а потом снова воссоединяется. История Группа Last Days Of Humanity была основана основанная в 1989 году в городе Северный Брабант, Голландия (Нидерланды). Группа стала очень известна после выхода следующих двух релизов: EP In Advanced Haemorrhaging Conditions и третьего полноформатного альбома Putrefaction In Progress. Музыка группы менялась по мере эволюции группы. Первые демо были в стиле нойзкор, но затем стиль сменился на гор-грайнд, а после того, как Марк Палмен (в то время был ударником; ныне вокалист) — владелец Klysma Records, а также основатель таких групп, как Urinefestival, Fecevomitatie, Biocyst, взял контроль над записями, группа заиграла экстремальную смесь гор-грайнда и нойзкора. Эрвин де Вит и Ханс Смитс часто собирались вместе на Soos Plock, где они общались и впервые услышали такие группы, как Blood, Agathocles, Dreft и прочие группы,игравшие на тот момент в жанрах грайндкор и нойзкор. Тот период времени также стал периодом расцвета некоторых других андеграундных групп, таких как Fear Of God, Napalm Death, Sore Throat, Anal Cunt и Seven Minutes of Nausea. Эти группы вдохновили Эрвина и Ханса основать свою собственную грайндкор/нойзкор-группу. Эрвин на тот момент уже играл в грайндкор-группе под названием Fatal Error. Когда 30 декабря 1989 года Эрвин организовал совместное выступление на Soos Plock с Drudge, Agathocles и некоторыми другими группами, он решил внести некоторые нойзовые элементы в музыку своей группы. Таким образом появилась группа Last Days Of Humanity. Last Days Of Humanity в то время состояли всего из двух вокалистов — Эрвина и Ханса. Их музыка изначально создавалась с помощью двух кричащих голосов, которые были деформированы перестановкой тона, предназначенной для гитары. В 1990 году, когда был запланировано первое выступление Last Days Of Humanity, у группы появился полноценный состав. Группа должна была выступать 6 октября 1990 года вместе с Fatal Error на Soos Plock. В 1998 году группа записывает свою дебютную демозапись — Last Days of Humanity. В 1993 году группа отправилась в студию, чтобы записать свою вторую демозапись, получившую название Human Atrocity. В 1996 году группа подписывает контракт с лейблом звукозаписи, и в 1998 году записывает свой дебютный полноформатный альбом под названием The Sound of Rancid Juices Sloshing Around Your Coffin. На запись альбома, в целом, ушло два дня, однако, за один день группа записала всего 12 минут музыки. Лейбл, с которым был подписан контракт, сообщил группе, что они должны были придумать ещё 18 минут нового материала за 24 часа, или альбом не будет выпущен. После небольшого спора, группа расторгает контракт и подписывает его уже с другим лейблом — Bones Brigade. В 2000 году группа записывает второй полноформатный альбом — Hymns of Indigestible Suppuration. В 2006 году группа записывает третий полноформатный альбом — Putrefaction in Progress, после чего прекращает своё существование. В 2010 году лейбл Bones Brigade объявил, что Last Days Of Humanity официально воссоединена. Группа выступила на Bloodshed Fest 2010 году в клубе Dynamo club (Эйндховене, Голландии), в 2011 году Deathfest (Мэриленд), в Sonar в Балтиморе, а так же гастролировала в Соединенном Королевстве в декабре 2011 года. Они также выступали на Hellfest (Клиссоне, Франция) в и на Obscene Extreme (Чехия) в 2011 году. Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Ханс Смитс (Hans Smits) — вокал (1989—1997; 2010 — настоящее время) *Рогьер Кузи (Rogier Kuzee) — бас-гитара, вокал (2004—2006; 2010 — настоящее время) *Уильям ван де Вен (William van de Ven) — гитара (1994—2006; 2010 — настоящее время) *Марк Палмен (Mark Palmen) — ударные, вокал (1999—2006; 2010 —настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Эрвин де Вит (Erwin de Wit) — бас-гитара, ударные (1989—1992, 1996—2003) *Деннис Деккерс (Dennis Dekkers) — бас-гитара (1992—1993) *Гленн Джейджерс (Glenn Jagers) — ударные (1993—1997) *Марк Снайдерс (Mark Snijders) — гитара (1994—1995) *Марти ван Синтен (Martie van Sinten) — бас-гитара (1994—1995) *Энн Вар Бургт (Anne vd Burgt) — гитара (1996—1998) *Барт Бауманс (Bart Boumans) — вокал (1998—2000) *Рутгер Нойдж (Rutger Noij) — ударные (1998) *Борис Корнелиссен (Boris Cornelissen) — вокал (2000) *Эрвин де Грут (Erwin de Groot) — вокал (2001—2005) *Бас ван Джеффан (Bas van Geffan) — бас-гитара (2004) *Эмиль (Emil) — ударные (????—????) *Нильс Бонневельд (Niels Bonneveld) — ударные (????—????) *Юп ван Раак (Joep van Raak) — ударные (????—????) *Роэл Ниждэм (Roel Nijdam) — гитара (????—????) *Мелани Стамп (Melanie Stamp) — бас-гитара (сессионно) (????—????) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1992 — Last Days of Humanity *1993 — Human Atrocity 'Студийные альбомы' *1998 — The Sound of Rancid Juices Sloshing Around Your Coffin *2000 — Hymns of Indigestible Suppuration *2006 — Putrefaction in Progress 'EP' *2005 — In Advanced Haemorrhaging Conditions 'Сплиты' *1994 — Vulgar Degenerate / Last Days Of Humanity (сплит с Vulgar Degenerate) *1995 — Pathological Dreams (сплит с Confessions Of Obscurity) *1996 — Defleshed by Flies (сплит с Rakitis) *2000 — Split up for Better Digestion (сплит с Morgue) *2001 — Choked in Anal Mange (сплит с Cock and Ball Torture) *2001 — 138 Minutes Body Disposal (сплит с Stoma) *2003 — Dutch Assault (сплит с Suppository, SMES, Inhume) *2004 — Last Days Of Humanity / Lymphatic Phlegm (сплит с Lymphatic Phlegm) *2012 — The Sound Of Rancid Juices Sloshing Around Eindhoven / Moral Damage (сплит с Necrocannibalistic Vomitorium) *2017 — Last Days Of Humanity / FUBAR (сплит с F.U.B.A.R.) 'Концертные альбомы' *2004 — The XTC of Swallowing L.D.O.H. Faeces 'Компиляции' *2001 — Comeback of Goregods: Tribute to Regurgitate *2007 — Rest in Gore 1989—2006 *2012 — Goresurrection Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Группы грайндкора Категория:Группы гор-грайнда Категория:Группы нойзкора Категория:Коллективы Голландии Категория:Коллективы Нидерландов Категория:Коллективы из Северного Брабанта Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке